nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
An excellent guide to Crafting can be found here (web archive). There is also a recipe FAQ for the [[Official Campaign|'Official Campaign']], and another FAQ for [[Mask of the Betrayer|'Mask of the Betrayer']]. Once you learn console commands to spawn in unlimited items ... go nutz! The Complete Craftsman greatly enhances the flexibility of the Neverwinter Nights 2 Crafting system, especially the extended version (may contain bugs). Other modifications to the basic crafting system are available on the NWVault (suggested search: "nwn2 crafting"). n.b. The Warlock's Imbue Item Feat has special considerations. There are five types of crafting in NWN2: smithing, alchemy, enchanting, disposable item creation, and wondrous item creation. Smithing Smithing allows you to create non-magical arms and armor from a variety of different raw materials. Each raw material can have different properties, such as adamantine's bonus to damage (weapons) and damage reduction (armor). It is worth noting that some raw materials' special properties counts towards the enchantment limit, darksteel and adamantine weapons' damage bonuses do count, while mithral's weight reduction property does not. Besides raw materials, item molds are required, which are used up in the process of smithing. Creating traps also requires a trap kit mold, but requires elemental components instead of non-magical raw materials. The strength of the trap depends on the number of components used. All smithing must take place at a crafting station. *''see Craft Armor'' *''see Craft Weapon'' *''see Craft Trap'' Alchemy Alchemy allows for the creation of simple items, such as Alchemist's Fire and Thunderstones. Perhaps more importantly, alchemy allows various essences to be distilled from creature body parts. These essences are commonly used as part of other crafting recipes. You can not create potions using alchemy. Creating items (but not essences) must take place at a crafting station. *''see Craft Alchemy'' Enchanting Enchanting allows you to create magical weapons and armor, using the craft magical arms and armor feat, essences, and a gem. To complete the process, a spell will need to be cast. It is unclear as to whether the spell must be known by the character. Theoretically, a rogue with a high use magic device skill could cast a spell from a scroll, a non-human character could use a racial spell, or a Scabbard of Blessing could enable a Fighter to cast Bless. Conflicting information in the official NWN2 forums necessitates an official response. Recipes can be found throughout the Official Campaign, or one can discover recipes through trial and error. No components are ever used up until a successful enchantment takes place. Enchanting does not cost experience points, but it does cost gold. Enchanting must take place at a crafting station. * see Craft Magical Arms and Armor * see Mold Spirit * see Enchanter's Satchel * see Enchantment limit Disposable Item Creation Disposable Item Creation allows the creation of scrolls, potions, and wands. Respectively, the feats scribe scroll, brew potion, and craft wand are used in the creation of these items. Simply cast the spell on a blank scroll, empty potion bottle, or bone wand. No crafting station is necessary. Creating disposable items requires more gold than enchanting. * see Scribe Scroll * see Brew Potion * see Craft Wand Wondrous Item Creation Wondrous Item Creation requires the craft wondrous item feat and allows for the creation of magic boots, magic rings, etc. Unlike enchanting, a base item is not required. The base item is created during the process. You will need an essence, gem, raw materials, and the ability to cast a specific spell. Recipes can be found throughout the Official Campaign, or you can experiment. No components are ever used up until a successful enchantment occurs. No experience points are ever used up, but you will need to spend gold. Wondrous Item Creation must take place at a crafting station. *''see Craft Wondrous Item'' =NWN comparison= *NWN only implemented craft (trap), craft (weapon) and craft (armor) as 3 individual skills. While craft (trap) could produce reasonably useful traps, craft(weapon) and craft(armor) could only produce minor magical items after great investment. However both weapon and armor crafting were used for customizing armor appearance. =External resources= *NWNWiki:Craft Armor *NWNWiki:Craft Trap *NWNWiki:Craft Weapon Category:Game rules 0